Science Family
by DitgitalDrama
Summary: This is the sequel to Holidays, were Tony and Bruce have a family together and go through their lives with their children, (mpreg). TI did make the children's characters though. No I don't own Marvel. Story better than summary, trust me. Note: Story will be taken down in about one month, the new version of this is out called Trouble in Paradise.
1. Family

**_This is the sequel to Holidays, I hope this reached your expectations. Note: Bruce and Tony got married before Bruce officially _****_got _**pregnant.  


* * *

_Science Family children:_

_Oldest- June, (female), enjoys writing, no super powers: age 15_

_Second- Sarah, (female), loves wrestling and will defend her ideas and family, Hulk's strength and jump factor: age 11_

_-The triplets, (they actually thought it was only ONE child but it turned out to be three...at once)-_

_First of the Triplets- Robbie, (Male), enjoys making machines, cocky has the most strength out of the triplets: age 6  
_

_Second of the Triplets- Bobbie, (Male), enjoys making mischief, powerful voice, (Hulk's roar ability), and Tony`s smarts: age 6  
_

_Third of the Triplets- Mollie, (Female), most timid out of the three, loves painting and nature, has Hulk's strength and Tony`s smarts: age 6_

* * *

Bruce ducked as a diary flew past his head.

He though being pregnancy was tough but actually raising the kids were A WHOLE different level. Family shows make it look so easy.

"Robbie!" A voice screeched.

"Oh god its Uglyzilla! Every triplet for themselves!" Robbie laughed as he darted from Sarah who was hot on his tail.

The diary was still flying through the air. Bobbie leaped up and caught it. He taunted Sarah a bit as he leaped out of her reach.

Bruce snagged Bobbie from the shirt and snatched the diary from his tiny hands.

Bruce mentally thanked god that Mollie wasn't a troublemaker.

"Hey that's our spoils of war!" Robbi pouted as he slipped by Sarah.

Bruce frowned and put Bobbie down as he set his hands on his hips and stared at them. Sarah came back huffing and puffing, her hair in a mess. If she was any madder Bruce wouldn't be shocked if she either, A) exploded or B) transformed into a female Hulk. Which neither of the choices were exactly good. Though Tony would probably explode with happiness with another Hulk in the family.

"Robbie and Bobbie Stark-Banner." Bruce frowned. Both of the boy's shoulders slumped. If their mother, **_(or would you call it father I mean Bruce did give birth to them so, can anyone answer that for me please?)_**_,_ called them by their last names it meant only one thing. They were in BIG trouble.

"Why did you take Sarah`s diary even though you knew it was hers." Bruce said sternly as he handed Sarah`s diary back to her. She smiled at them and walked away proudly. The boys glared at their sister as she did a sharp turn in the elevator and mocked them by waving her hands, as if to say, 'Have fun in punishment suckers.'

"Well?"

"She started it." Robbie began.

"Yeah she ruined my experiment!" Bobbie boomed.

Bruce sighed, he mentally cursed himself since he could never really stay mad at them. No matter what he did or they did. "Okay, I'll talk about to her too. We''l talk about the punishment later till then stay out of trouble." Robbie and Bobbie jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Kay! See you around!" They shouted as they disappeared down the hall.

"JARVIS-"

"Already on it sir."

"Thank you JARVIS."

"Always ready to help."

Bruce smiled at least he had some help. Sometimes Tony would be counted as a child no matter what his age. Bruce laughed at that thought as he got a mental image of an eighty year old Tony doing skateboard tricks down a rail.

Bruce went to the main living room to see Mollie quietly painting the sky with watercolors. Mollie turned around and stared at him with her different colored eyes, (left eye is green, right eye brown, only child with two separate eye colors), she smiled and ran over to hug him.

"Mommy, mommy come see what I did!" She chirped. She tugged him over to show him a painting of the sky with the Hulk and Ironman flying through the picture. "That is one of the best paintings you done so far." He said as he gave her a light peck on the head. She giggled and ran off to show Sarah before she showed anyone else.

June dodged Mollie as she walked in.

"Hey mom have you seen dad I want to show him some writing I've done."

"Are you talking about the cook book for desserts."

June blushed and nodded. Bruce smiled, 'One of the few things to get revenge on Tony for that bunny costume that last Easter.', he thought. He held out his hand. June carefully placed the book in his hands. Bruce raised his hands toward the ceiling, "JARVIS can you please take a picture of this and send it to Tony and lock his screen so he can't ignore it."

"Of course just set it on the scanner." Bruce set it on the place were you enter passwords and waited for JARVIS to finish.

"Done."

"Thanks JARVIS."

"Your welcome."

-~o0o~-

(In the lab)

Tony was this close to solving his Ironman problems. In the last battle they had with Doom, Doom had somehow manage to make his suit malfunction.

He was about to click save when recipe pages of desserts appeared. "NO! MY BABIES!" Tony cried out as he pawed at the screen. "Why won't this change out!" he snapped as he tried to get back to the main screen.

Bruce walked in with a pretty sexy smirk that always turned Tony on,(what could he do his brain had the biggest sex drive), but right now he had to save his beautiful babies, (even though he already had five of them).

"What you doing?" Bruce mocked.

"You did this didn't you." Tony pouted.

"Don't worry Tony, JARVIS automatically saved your work. Since I knew you probably have a hissy fit." Bruce smiled as he walked behind Tony and massaged his tensed shoulders. "Besides I thought you would like to read June and my recipes. You do like reading June's work right?"

"Of course I do. But I have this feeling in my gut that this is for THAT Easter too." Tony joked as he leaned back into Bruce`s magical way of relaxing his muscles. Bruce smirked as he reached over Tony and flipped through and stopped at a certain page. "Okay now your just being mean." Tony pouted as he looked at the perfect picture of June's and Bruce's chocolates that were for Easter.

"Then why don't you teach me a lesson."

"Gladly." Tony purred as he turned around and yanked Bruce into his arms.

"You better be ready for the lesson of your life." Tony whispered as he pulled Bruce into a searing kiss.

-~o0o~-

Mollie set down her latest piece of art. It was a picture of their whole family on the living room couch. With Robbie and Bobbie flinging popcorn at Sarah as June held her back from murdering her brothers. Tony held Bruce closely in his arms nuzzling his hair. With Mollie in Bruce's arms.

Mollie got up on Bobbie's shoulders as she placed it at the top of the fridge with a heart-shaped arc reactor. Robbie held Bobbie in place as Mollie got down. June smiled approvingly as Sarah ruffled Mollie's hair and said, "Best one yet."

"Agreed." The others said as they went to go place a virtual game of Sorry.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I think this might be the best one yet. Do you guys think I should put more chapters and should the children call Bruce mom or dad?  
**

**Have an awesome Easter! Unless its already over but who cares. Have an awesome day then!**


	2. Babysitting

Clint walked into the Avenger's base, Stark tower or was Stark tower. He adjusted his bag as he went up the elevator. Surely watching five kids couldn't be _that_ hard. Good heavens how he was wrong.

Personally when Clint heard that Bruce and Tony had children together all the Avengers were absolutely excited to meet them. Most of the Avengers though probably wanted to see them so they could use them to annoy Tony.

But they started to have second thoughts when Bruce quickly ended that idea by hulk smashing Ross when he tried to brainwash their sons into making him weapons. The Avengers watched in horror and amusement as they saw Hulk bitch slapping Ross. Or Hulk slapping. Or whatever slap he did. But it looked like it hurt.

The elevators door opened, Clint stepped out. There was Bruce and Tony, Bruce was sitting on a chair while Tony leaned against it. Before Clint could even talk Bruce complied a polite hello with Tony smiling. "Thanks Clint for watching the kids now come on Bruce lets go!" Tony bursted to life and darted to their room. Bruce chuckled and walked over to Clint who was still recovering from the fact that Tony actually said 'thank you'.

"Again thanks a ton Clint. The kids can be a bit...well rough at least two of them. The others can only be set off by the main two troublemakers really. So you don't have _that_ much to worry about. Unless Sarah gets involved." Bruce smiled. "Tony been trying to get me out for a while now. I didn't really want to listen to him ramble anymore about how this would be a great idea." he snorted.

"Don't worry pal." Clint smirked as he pointed his thumb at his chest, "I'm a super hero I can handle anything."

"Well okay but just don't let them have sugar, or your doomed. All I can say too that. Also if things get out of hand just call me and I'll be right over." Tony darted in the room and said, "Come on babe time for relaxation!" Tony grabbed Bruce and ran off to the private jet. And in a few seconds the jet was out of there.

"It's only gonna be one week so I should be fine." Clint puffed proudly as he walked in, but he didn't know what he was in for.

The first day...

Clint woke up to find himself stuck, he was glued to his own bed. A young girl entered leaned on the opening of the door frame. "Already pranked huh. Well that's there new record. You probably don't remember me but I'm June." she clarified.

"Oh hey June! Yeah I do to remember you. Quiet young girl who liked her hair in pigtails. Nice to see you again, but as you can see I'm stuck."

June laughed as she walked over to undo the ropes that held down the covers. "Still evil pranksters." Clint guessed. June nodded, "You have no idea. And also I wouldn't really go down stairs..." She hesitated, and then added, "yet." _Oh good God. _Clint sighed. He didn't really want to experience the dooms-day twins in the morning.

Very few things make it on Clint's Holy Mother of f**k list, but this was one of those items. The living room looked like a tornado hit it. Which was really no exaggeration. The couches were flipped, the television unplugged, the paintings were hanging upside down. It looked like the Wednesday morning in Dr. Seuss`s books: Wacky Wednesday. Lord knows how they even got the chair to the freaking ceiling. "_How the hell did they do this!_" Clint`s jaw figuratively dropped as he scanned the area.

_This is the first day and morning and they ALREADY put me on my death bed. Please Bruce don't call. Don't use your horrible timing! Please! _Clint looked over at the phone. He waited for Bruce`s 'perfect timing'. but nothing came. _Thank heavens. _

"Okay just a quick question." Clint said as June strolled in unfazed. "How the hell are the offspring of the most nicest doctor on earth this evil?"

"I have no idea." She smirked. Okay now June made it on to Clint`s troll list, right next to her mother. "Besides you forgot our dad's snark. Not to mention the Hulk, or dad's temper, or cockiness. Shall I go on?"

"Yup your exactly how I remember you. A troll, but a pretty troll."

She pulled off one of her dad's signature smirks that stated, _I know but that's why you people love me._

"Well let's start cleaning." He huffed as he started to slowly flip the couches back over.

-~Few days later, (two days till Stark and Banner come home)~-

After a severe punishment to the twins, (technically they are triplets, but he wouldn't count innocent Mollie), trouble didn't happen as often. But it was still horrible. It was even harder since he June had been dropped off at her camp where she was staying for a few days.

Sarah was a great help to keep the boys in check. When Clint has kids with Nat first goal is to make sure there not like this.

Clint shoved another superglue formula into his bag, that was well hidden from the boys. Clint could only pray they didn't know about the vents. And if they did. Well. Let's put it this way. No place whats so ever would be safe.

"Sarah let this be a lesson to you. Your brothers are the one main reason why biologists/radiation scientist and engineers should NEVER on any bases should have kids. Especially super heroes."

A loud explosion happened from below. Sarah patted Clint on the back, she knew exactly how he felt. Like when the boys were making rockets to shoot at random space stations to see the impact. When she finally got mom to see the plan was gone. Like it never existed. But she knew better. She would never admit it, but she was really only doing it for their safety. If they enjoyed it or not. Plus she liked making them suffer.

Clint raced out of the room with Sarah to clean up the next mess and capture the mini terrorist before their next strike.

-~o0o~-

Robbie tinkered with their next experiment. This one was going to be the biggest hit yet. Though they decided to do something nice for Uncle Clint once they were done having fun.

"Hey Bobbie you sure about this?"

"Yeah. Though I'm still a little shocked that Mollie actually glued the chair to the ceiling. And Clint thought it was us too!"

"Yeah. How did she get that chair up there thought. I mean I even watched her. One minute on the ground the next. Poof! It's on the ceiling! Heck she even made the traps too."

"She's diabolical. She makes everyone think she all sugar and sweetness, but she will stab you in the back once you let her guard down. Except for us family members though. And mom."

They nodded. Especially mom. Mollie loved her mom a lot. The boys learned that the hard way when they spray painted mom's curls rainbow. In the end Bruce didn't punish them. Oh no. They got the world's biggest wedgie. And from that day forward they made a rule: No one, on what ever circumstances messes with mom. When Mollie is around at least. Otherwise you might be safe. You had a 10% chance of being safe.

"Well Robbie this hit better be big. Since dad and mom are coming home tomorrow."

Bobbie nodded, they still had one last trick to complete.

-~o0o~-

Bruce and Tony were on one of Tony`s private islands. Bruce didn't love Tony for the money and fame. he loved him for who he was. And the money, fame, (not to mention making out), were a bonus.

Awesome bonuses in fact.

Bruce leaned into Tony`s arms as they cuddled. They were going through some classics. Like Cinderella for example. Bruce`s eyes glanced at the phone. No one has ever survived this long with the boys. _Never._

"Thinking about the kids?" Tony asked as he nuzzled Bruce curls.

"Yeah, i was expecting a call the first hour we left. The longest a babysitter last was like-"

"A day or two."

Bruce nodded. "Do you think we should call and tell them we are coming home tomorrow?"

"Nah let's give Clint a heart attack as we make a random entrance. And hey we might even might see one of the boy's 'evil plots'." Tony laughed.

Bruce chuckled and laid back down. _Still. _Bruce thought, it didn't seem right.

-~o0o~-

The boys were stuck in there own trap. The plans were suppose to be flawless! But nope Mollie accidentally set it off when she retrieved some paints.

"Hello boys. Welcome to karma. The force nobody particularly likes. Except for me." Clint smirked he was going to continue mocking the hanging kids until he too was caught.

"Welcome to the Life of Mockery where a force called kar-" Bobbie smirked.

"Don't you even dare." Clint sniped.

The two boys flinched. _That's right bitches back down._ Clint thought, until he saw what they really flinched at.

A little girl about there age skipped into the room wearing a pink and purple dress, with white tights; she was really cute if she wasn't smirking like a madman.

"Well well well. Look what I caught today. Sorry Uncle Clint but you got in the way." She said as she shrugged. "I hope that chair I placed stays up a little longer. Well until mom and dad come home I hope you will with hang around." And with that she went off laughing.

"You know what guys. You were right she is evil. She must have karma on her side." Clint mummered.

The boys were about to add until a voice shouted, "Were back!"

_Damn karma. _Clint immediately thought.

"How are we do-" Tony stopped and started flat out laughing at the sight of the mess. Bruce darted past Tony and started undoing the ropes. "What in the world happened?"

"It's not what happened but who happened." Clint said. Bruce raised his eyebrows and sighed as he undid the boys.

"Robbie. Bobbie." Bruce was on the edge of the deadly mother tone.

"it was Mollie we swear!" They all shouted. Bruce and Tony stood stunned. Tony rolled his eyes at that thought, "Mollie would never do that. She's to nice." But the others wouldn't give up. They tugged their parents to the recording room to show them the statements Mollie made. When Clint clicked the button nothing happened. "But. But. But." The three started. Bruce shook his head and smiled, "Keep trying." Then he winked.

_Does he already know? _Clint wondered as he started to leave. Well if Bruce did then whoop-de-do for him. But now Clint had to get home and take a well needed break. If he ever baby-sited again. he was bringing an army.

(Epilogue)

-~Nighttime in Stark/Banner Tower~-

"Well that was certainly a unique thing to walk in on." Tony chuckled as he moved the furniture back into place.

Bruce laughed at that very memory of seeing Clint, Robbie, Bobbie hanging by there pants. As mean as it sounded it was still pretty funny. "Well, I'm going to get a drink, want any?"

"Sure."

Once Bruce walked out of the room. A loud thus happened with a following off curses. Bruce darted back in the room to see a giant bean bag chair fell onto Tony`s back. Bruce looked up at the ceiling to fix a mix of weaker type of superglue dripping from the ceiling. "What the heck?" Bruce pondered. As he continued to watch the glue drip.

"Um some help here!" Tony shouted as he tried to shove the Thor sized chair off him.

"Oh yeah sorry." Bruce said quickly as he pulled it off Tony, "You know why don't we go to bed?" he offered. Tony nodded.

A few moments later...

Tony was already dead asleep. Wrapping himself around Bruce entirely.

_Hulk was that chair from the last April Fool's joke?_

**_No._**

_Hulk._

**_Hulk's not joking, Hulk did the lame paintball joke. Still wanted to use a bazooka though.._**

_Could have killed someone though._

**_So? Still funny._**

_Whatever. Well goodnight._

Hulk grunted in response as he went back into his slumber.

Bruce did know about Mollie's ideas though. She is apart of the triplets after all. And everyone knows. T stands for trouble and not just triplets.

* * *

**Well this took longer then expected, sorry if this kinda stinks just wrote it off the top of my head.  
**

**I think off doing more chapters. Just gonna say this now. I know I put Mollie as timid but that doesn't mean she can't be diabolical. **

**If there is any OOC sorry. But everything can't be perfect unless your an awesome writers which you guys probably are.**

**Till then. :)**


	3. Important Information

**This is a heads up that Science family will be taken down in a few weeks. But it will be remade and posted. **

**The story didn't exactly go as I wanted it. I think I could've done better. **

**During those few weeks I will be working on the chapters for the story. **

**The story will still have the plot. But in a different way. Like before all the children were born. **

**All the same original characters, (June, Sarah, Robbi, Bobbi, and Mollie). Personally I think I didn't give them that much a personality so I`m going to fix that too. **

**If anything I might just change the chapters of the story instead of taking it down. **

**The new chapters or story will be posted around next month, also school might be out by then so I have more time to work on the story too.**

**Till then have a nice week!**

**...**

_**5/24/13 edit**_

_**The official one is now posted it is called Trouble in Paradise. **_


End file.
